


Seven

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fëanor made seven smaller stones for his sons to use. Following his brothers' deaths, Maglor continues to use his. </p>
<p>Slight AU elements, in that we don't know exactly how many palantíri there really were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [welcometolotr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometolotr/gifts).



There were seven of them. His father had made the Seven Stones belonging to Elros’ descendants as well, but these were the special seven. Seven to unite his sons, seven to allow them to always communicate with each other.

But the others never answered any more. There was screaming when Amras’ was sought for, along with flames that appeared to be touching the edges of the stone.

Celegorm and Curufin’s gave the exact same image of water surrounding them, lost in depths of the ocean, even though Celegorm hated swimming and Maglor couldn’t understand why his brother would have left it there.

Caranthir’s was slightly different. It had once been the water, before it swept out of it and onto a coast. Now it echoed Maglor’s life, seagulls crying in the distance, taunting their failure. It was a wonder that the seagulls were not struck down by Caranthir’s fury.

Amrod’s was in the water too, though that made more sense. Amrod had been fond of water and scared of fire after the first incident. Still, his brother could do him the courtesy of answering when he tried to speak instead of leaving Maglor only able to view the surroundings.

Maedhros’ was the last to go silent and the last Maglor would have expected to ignore him. Perhaps he had it in that box Fingon always insisted it go in, due to his dislike of Fëanor’s ability to watch over them? But Fingon was supposed to be dead, and there was no reason for Maedhros to put in the box now, because Ata was dead too.

So Maglor calls into his stone, waiting for one of his brothers to grasp theirs and answer back.

**Author's Note:**

> So, things occurred like this:
> 
> Houkakyou and I follow each other on Tumblr.
> 
> There was a post about wondering where the idea of 28 palantiri came from (never figured that out). Then speculation of whether the palantíri could have been made smaller. 
> 
> Also, throw insane!Maglor in for good measure.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wear Them to the End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849547) by [welcometolotr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometolotr/pseuds/welcometolotr)




End file.
